Thunderstorm
by StarRose
Summary: Prompt used: Fear. Yuuri thought Murata wasn't scared of anything. MurataYuuri


**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou (anime)

**Pairings**: Murata/Yuuri  
**Word Count:** 1085  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme/Prompt being used:** Round 15 theme of Fear from the livejournal community kkmchallenge.

**Thunderstorm**

Yuuri stifled a yawn, staring sleepily at the dark outline of Murata sleeping in the futon a short way across from him. The two of them had returned to Earth a few days ago, both needing to study for their ever-approaching exams, and had spent today as a study session together at Yuuri's house. Murata had ended up staying the night, and as Yuuri's room was too small Miko had suggested they get two futons out in the living room. They'd continued to chat for a while in the dark, before the sleepiness set in and their conversation gradually faded.

Yuuri stifled another yawn and closed his eyes, snuggling into his pillow. All was quiet for a few minutes, before a soft rumble of thunder in the distance disturbed the peaceful silence. Yuuri pried one eye open to look across at the dark curtains covering the window, before the room was illuminated by a sudden bright flash of lightning, followed by another rumble of thunder.

Yuuri scowled at the curtains. He could never sleep during thunderstorms. He'd been studying hard all day and he wanted some sleep before he forgot everything again. Moving around in his futon to get comfortable, he glanced across at Murata just as that bright flash of white illuminated the room again, and Yuuri paused when he was sure he saw Murata flinch hard, before the room fell into darkness again. Yuuri remained perfectly still, staring at the black shape of his friend, before the room brightened once again and this time Murata seemed to physically jump in his futon, before pulling the covers up right over his head and seemingly trying to suffocate himself into his pillow.

"Murata?" Yuuri whispered quietly.

"Mm?" came the muffled response.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm."

Another rumble of thunder, louder and longer and a lot closer now, and Murata pulled his bed covers even tighter around him.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked slightly concerned, now leaning up in his elbows.

Slowly Murata peered out from under the sheets, his eyes shining in the darkness as he peered across at Yuuri. He smiled nervously, "I'm just…not to fond on storms, that's all. Bad memories."

Another flash of lightning, and Yuuri watched as Murata screwed his eyes tightly shut, an honest look of fear across his face before he buried himself under the covers again.

"One of my past lives I was struck by lightning," came the muffled voice again, "it's not something you forget, especially when it finished off that particular life." He paused, as if waiting for another rumble of thunder, "I was far worse than this as a kid. I used to literally scream in terror, I'd always sleep in my parents bedroom whenever there was a storm."

Yuuri's expression softened, both an understanding and sad look for his hiding friend. There was still so much he didn't know about Murata, all the things he may have gone through in previous lives.

At the same time though Yuuri couldn't help but feel slightly amused. After all seeing Murata act like this was both a surprise and what he thought of as so out of character. Murata wasn't scared of anything; he'd experienced too much to have anything left to be scared of, or so he thought.

But still, he smiled gently and scratched the back of his head, "Am I ever going to know everything about you?"

Murata peered out from under the covers again, a slightly stronger and smirky smile than before on his lips, before a very loud crack of thunder struck the air and the smile was wiped from his face as he dived so fast back under the covers he was almost a blur.

Yuuri watched him carefully, the lump under the covers seeming to actually shiver, before coming to a decision in his mind. Sighing, and mumbling something about hoping Wolfram would never find out, Yuuri got out of his futon, stood up, and pulled it over towards Murata.

At the sudden noise Murata stuck his head out from under the covers and watched Yuuri in shock.

"S-Shibuya?"

Yuuri stood round the other side of his futon and pushed it the last few remaining inches so it was right next to Murata's, before clambering back on top of it and pulling the covers back over him. They were lying right next to each other now, though Murata was still wrapped up in his own bed covers like a cocoon.

"_Don't_!" Yuuri stressed, "Tell Wolfram."

With that and a cautious warning stare at Murata for him to not do anything weird to him in his sleep, Yuuri closed his eyes, his hand out in front of him next to Murata's pillow.

Murata stared at him, not really knowing what to think. But as another flash of lightning and loud crack of thunder filled the room, Murata disappeared back under his covers, burying himself as much as possible. But after a moment, and slowly and warily, Murata found one little gap in his protective cocoon to fit one hand through, and gently found Yuuri's wrist to hold on to. Yuuri opened one eye, stared at the trembling hand on his wrist, before turning his palm over and letting Murata hold his hand tightly.

"Goodnight Murata." He said, closing his eyes again and giving Murata's hand a little squeeze.

Even though the storm was still passing overhead, it wasn't long before Murata's hand had stopped trembling.

* * *

By the time morning came, the storm had passed and the early morning birds were twittering happily outside the window. Yuuri yawned in his sleep, stretching his legs slightly but still not awake enough yet to open his eyes. Instead he snuggled against something warm and comfortable next to him, wrapping an arm around whatever it was.

_Warm?_

Unfortunately for Yuuri, before that sleepy question could manifest itself into a waking state, the living room door opened and Shori's voice rang out:

"YUU-CHAN?!"

Yuuri's eyes immediately snapped open, and he found himself staring into Murata's dark and, somehow sneaky looking eyes.

"Why Shibuya, I didn't realise you felt this way." He fluttered his eyelids as Yuuri realised he had completely wrapped himself around him, legs and all.

"WAH!" Yuuri jumped back, but with a devious look at a horrified Shori, Murata suddenly leapt at Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Maaah, Shibuya! There's no point in denying our love any longer!"

"_YUU-CHAN_!!"

"Shiiiibuyaaaaa!"

"MURATA I'M NEVER HELPING YOU AGAIN!"

**The End**


End file.
